My most random moments
This is a page for my most random moments. I don't rememeber the dates of them all, but I guess that's a good thing, isn't it? :P I have over 100 most embarrasing moments, how about you?:P See ya later! Izzy&phinfan101 (talk) 19:38, January 28, 2013 (UTC) 100:I remember looking up Phineas and Ferb in myclass, and then I found out that the 2D movie was coming out on DVD, so I screamed during class. I got a Jolly Rancher for it.XD 99:I remember being in my house, and then I got a letter from a friend in Iowa, so I remember running in the house, and when I ran in, I slipped on my pillow that was next to my front door and ran into a wall. 98:I remember on my 10th birthday, I was watching the premire of "Night of The Museum:Night" and I drank a whole slushie that was 60 oz(can you see where this is going?), and after the movie, I threw up in the theater bathrooms(XD) 97:I remember my mom telling me to not spill my grape juice on myself at a wedding at a cathlic church, so I went to hug the bride, and I spilled it on her instead!XD 96:I remember this one time, I was so into this book, I didn't see the sidewalk end, and I walked off and fell on my face on the gravel :P 95:I remember how one time I took a jolly rancher and melted it on my stove. My mom had to use half a bottle of windex of get the stuff off:P 94:I remember one time I was running towards my dad to give him a hug, and then he moved aside and let me run into the cafe window.XD 93:I remember one time my friend calista was trying to get a piggy back ride right next to P.E., and when I tried to catch her, I bent over to catch her, and she flew over my head. 92:I remember a time where I was in Target, and I was in the glass section. I picked up this glass wine cup, and put it back, but when I was wlaking away, I tripped on a shoelace and fell back into the aisle, and all the glass cups and everything fell off and crashed into the floor.XD 91:Iremember a time where I was in my backyard with my dogs, and I was running and playing tag with my pitbull, and then I turned around and tripped over her and fell face-first in the dirt:P 90:I remeber in 3rd grade, where I was in the classroom, and I saw this african-american girl, and we were messin around, like what kind of foods would we be, and I said she would be a brownie:P I got suspended for racism. 89:I was walking into my house one day carrying a potted plant from school, and I tripped over the steps and dropped it on the linoleum. 88:I remember a time where I was painting my nails and i droped the brush on the floor, so it stained, so i tried rubbing it off, but i accidentley tipped over the rest of the nail polish on the white linoleoum(FYI:Black Nail Polish)XD 87:I remember in 5th grade how I was going down a slide, and then I fell off the side and landed in a mud puddle XD To Be continued...........................Izzy&phinfan101 (talk) 22:51, February 23, 2013 (UTC)